


Отпишись мне по-французски

by Savannah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/pseuds/Savannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История любви в смс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отпишись мне по-французски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Text Me Like One of Your French Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899395) by [jeyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk). 



**15 Янв**

Джаред Дженсену: Нашел себя на гугл картах. Я на углу xxx и xxx. Приди и забери меня.

Дженсен Джареду: Что ты там делаешь?

Джаред Дженсену: Без понятия, но пахну я лимоном.

*

**3 Фев**

Дженсен Джареду: Почему у меня джем в волосах?

Джаред Дженсену: Это очень тревожный знак… Клубничный?

Дженсен Джареду: Не стану я пробовать... А что?

Джаред Дженсену: Я проснулся с джемом на лобке.

Дженсен Джареду: И ты его попробовал?

Дженсен Джареду: Стой, не отвечай.

*

**23 Фев**

Дженсен Джареду: Помнишь девчонку, с которой я вчера укатил?

Джаред Дженсену: Ты про трансуху?

Дженсен Джареду: Умеешь ты сюрпризы обламывать.

Джаред Дженсену: Чувак, у нее борода была.

*

**25 Фев**

Чад Джареду: Думаю, у меня трипак.

Джаред Чаду: И ты мне это говоришь потому что?

Чад Джареду: Допустим, последние 3 недели я вытирался твоим полотенцем. 

*

**7 Мар**

Дженсен Джареду: Проснулся в твоих труселях с Покемонами. Круто вчера зажгли?

Джаред Дженсену: Похоже на то. Когда мы выходили, они были на мне.

*

**4 Апр**

Джаред Дженсену: Думаешь, у нас был вчера секс?

Дженсен Джареду: С чего вдруг?

Джаред Дженсену: Кто-то написал на моем члене маркером «здесь был Дженсен».

*

**9 Апр**

Майк Дженсену: До бесконечности и еще чуть-чуть. Ябтрахал Спока.

Дженсен Майку: Ты обдолбался?

Майк Дженсену: Покахонтас.

Джаред Дженсену: Гремлины.

Дженсен Джареду: Ты курил с Майком?

Джаред Дженсену: Неа, но собираюсь на это глянуть.

Дженсен Джареду: Про меня не забудь, захвачу только попкорн.

*

**15 Апр**

Дженсен Джареду: Кажется, я только что встретил девушку своей мечты.

Джаред Дженсену: Как ее зовут?

Дженсен Джареду: Без понятия, залип на ногах.

*

**22 Апр**

Дженсен Джареду: Кажется, я помню, как сосал твой хер ночью.

Джаред Дженсену: Кажется, я помню, как кончил тебе в глаз.

Дженсен Джареду: Так вот почему у меня ощущение, что я линзы не той стороной надел.

*

**3 Май**

Джаред Дженсену: Думаю, наши тела мутят роман, пока наши мозги находятся в отключке.

Дженсен Джареду: Склонен согласиться. Правдоподобные отмазы, как йогурт без добавок кончает на моих ягодицах, не бесконечны.

*

**6 Май**

Дженсен Джареду: OМГ она здесь.

Джаред Дженсену: Кто?

Дженсен Джареду: Девчонка моей мечты.

Джаред Дженсену: Саммер Глау там???

Дженсен Джареду: Нет, другая. Черт, она идет сюда. Что мне делать?

Джаред Дженсену: Скажи привет.

Дженсен Джареду: Меня вырвало на ее туфли…

*

**11 Май**

Джаред Дженсену: Ты, я, Джек, Джим и Хосе* этой ночью?

Дженсен Джареду: Веду Дани на ужин - загладить вину за косяк с туфлями.

Джаред Дженсену: Не пей!

Дженсен Джареду: Передай Хосе привет от меня.

**2:10**

Джаред Дженсену: Я почти уверен, что Хосе ща послал тебя нахуй... Через мой нос.

*

**18 Май**

Чад Джареду: Только ты и я этой ночью, да?

Джаред Чаду: Ага, похоже на то.

Чад Джареду: Вот только не верещи от счастья. Тебе еще может перепасть внезапный анал, знаешь ли.

Джаред Чаду: Слишком поздно передумать?

Чад Джареду: Вот уж точно, сучка. Эта ночь станет ЭПИЧНОЙ.

**5:05**

Джаред Дженсену: Люблю тебя, старик.  
Джаред Дженсену: Иногда я думаю о тебе, когда дрочу.  
Джаред Дженсену: Скучаю.  
Джаред Дженсену: Блеванул на свою футболку.

*

**24 Май**

Дженсен Джареду: Проснулся с ожогами от ковра на коленях, бедрах, локтях и жопе. У меня в телефоне 17 фоток твоего члена и охеренно крупный план чего-то, что может быть твоим пупком. Больше вместе не бухаем.

Джаред Дженсену: Это не мой пупок, это твоя жопа.

Дженсен Джареду: БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА!

*

**27 Май**

Чад Джареду: Уже познакомился с чудо-девочкой?

Джаред Чаду: Ага.

Чад Джареду: И?

Джаред Чаду: Она мне понравилась. :( 

*

**3 Июн**

Дженсен Джареду: Нахрен зубрежку, пошли пожрем?

Джаред Дженсену: Я рядом сижу...

*

**7 Июн**

Дженсен Джареду: Кажется, я ее люблю.

Джаред Дженсену: У вас даже секса не было.

Дженсен Джареду: Вот почему она особенная. Обычно путь к моему сердцу лежит через годный отсос.

*

**8 Июн**

Джаред Дженсену: Я лечу домой на каникулы.

Дженсен Джареду: Думал, у нас были планы.

Джаред Дженсену: Выжрать невозможное кол-во текилы не планы. Это неизбежная катастрофа.

 

*

**9 Июн**

Джаред Чаду: Кажется, я в жопе.

Чад Джареду: Снова бухал с Дженсеном?

*

**7 Июл**

Дженсен Джареду: Дома так пусто без тебя.

Джаред Дженсену: Пригласи Дани.

Дженсен Джареду: Уже. У нее планы.

Джаред Дженсену: Вернусь в пятницу.

Дженсен Джареду: Жду не дождусь.

*

**28 Июл**

Дженсен Джареду: Ты куда пропал, старик?

Джаред Дженсену: Вышел.

Дженсен Джареду: Вышел куда?  
Дженсен Джареду: Джаред?

Джаред Дженсену: Просто вышел. Вернусь позже. Передай Дани привет от меня.

Дженсен Джареду: Лады.

 

**3:15**

Джаред Чаду: Не знаю, что делать.

Чад Джареду: Не спрашивай меня. Я по-гомосячьи не говорю.

*

**30 Июл**

Дженсен Джареду: Мы это сделали.

Джаред Дженсену: И?

Дженсен Джареду: Не знаю. Позвони мне.

*

**5 Авг**

Дженсен Джареду: Как можно быть сексуально несовместимым с девушкой своей мечты? Как вообще такое возможно?

Джаред Дженсену: Снова?

Дженсен Джареду: Ага. :(

*

**14 Авг**

Чад Джареду: На случай, если завтра не вспомнишь: я только что поймал вас с Дженсеном тискающимися в кладовке наверху. 

**9:00**

Джаред Чаду: Я помню.

*

**15 Авг**

Чад Джареду: БОДИ ШОТЫ!

Чад Дженсену: БОДИ ШОТЫ!

*

**16 Авг**

Джаред Дженсену: Проснулся в твоей кровати. Мы...

Дженсен Джареду: Да.

Джаред Дженсену: :( Извини, чувак.

Дженсен Джареду: Ты не виноват.

Джаред Дженсену: Может, мне съехать на какое-то время? Могу завалиться к Майку.

Дженсен Джареду: Ага.

*

**18 Авг**

Чад Джареду: Вы обое идиоты.

Джаред Чаду: *оба.

Чад Дженсену: Вы обое идиоты.

Дженсен Чаду: *оба.

*

**24 Авг**

Майк Дженсену: Слышал про Дани. Мне жаль, бро. Я так понял, к ней уже можно подкатить?

Дженсен Майку: Отъебись.

Майк Дженсену: То есть нельзя?

*

**25 Авг**

Джаред Дженсену: Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я этого не хотел.

Дженсен Джареду: Конечно, знаю.

*

**1 Сен**

Дженсен Джареду: Скучаю по тебе.  
Дженсен Джареду: Возвращайся домой.  
Дженсен Джареду: Прости, что отпустил.  
Дженсен Джареду: Ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни.

Джаред Дженсену: Хосе на связи?

Дженсен Джареду: Я тебя люблю.

*

**2 Сен**

Джаред Дженсену: Просто хочу, чтоб ты знал, в 4 утра я не стану сдерживать свои бухие признания.

Дженсен Джареду: А если я этого и хочу? Вернись домой.

Джаред Дженсену: Ладно.

*

**3 Сен**

Чад Джареду: Диван, чувак? Не круто.  
Чад Джареду: Я на этом диване сижу.  
Чад Джареду: Я ЕМ на этом диване.  
Чад Джареду: Я считаю этот диван своим другом.

Джаред Чаду: :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Чад Джареду: Лан, фиг с ним, чувак. Поздравляю.

*

— Ммм, обожаю боди шоты, — шепчет Джаред, обводя языком пупок Дженсена.

Дженсен задыхается от смеха и зарывается липкими пальцами в волосы Джареда:

— Я не уверен... ох... что шоколадный сироп считается.

Джаред ухмыляется:

— Конечно, считается, — шепчет он, опускаясь ниже.

— Ох... Ох ты ж бля… да.

Если бы рот не был так занят, Джаред бы не смог удержаться от самодовольного комментария.

-

После они лежат в кровати взмокшим липким клубком, и даже несмотря на то, что за прошедший год или около того это далеко не первый их раз, ощущения не потеряли своей новизны.

— Похоже, путь к моему сердцу действительно лежит через годный отсос, — мурлычет Дженсен, мягко касаясь губами щеки Джареда. 

Тот согласно хмыкает и поворачивает голову, чтобы утянуть Дженсена в неспешный нежный поцелуй.

*

**3 года спустя**

Дженсен Джареду: Проснулся весь в лепестках роз, cперме, отметинах от укусов и с самым броским в моей жизни ебаным кольцом на пальце... Мы что, вчера поженились?

Джаред Дженсену: Да.

Дженсен Джареду: О... И как проходит презентация?

Джаред Дженсену: У меня убийственное похмелье и картинка моего голого, раскинувшегося на нашей гостиничной кровати мужа перед глазами. Как, думаешь, она проходит?

Дженсен Джареду: Шикааарно.

Джаред Дженсену: Ну ясное дело. Вернусь через пару часов. Не одевайся.

_______________  
Джек, Джим и Хосе* - речь идет о виски Джек Дэниэлс, Джим Бим и текиле Хосе Куэрво


End file.
